The present invention relates generally to computer on-line diagnostics systems, and more specifically, to a graphical representation of system information displayable at a remote location.
Product vendors and technical support services are often looking for new ways to provide more accurate and efficient technical support for computer systems. As part of such support it is, at times, essential for a technician or other support staff to access system information from a remote computer in order to aid in diagnosing problems or configuring a system. In addition, it is preferable that system information be displayed in a manner that is familiar and easy to interpret. A familiar format can reduce time required to train new support personnel and ease of interpretation can facilitate expeditious resolutions of a user's problem.
Providing customer service involves a cost of doing business to a vendor or service provider. The goal of a business is to provide an optimal amount of customer service, resulting in a satisfied customer base, at the lowest possible cost. Service costs and customer frustrations often increase as the time to reach a resolution of a customer's problem increases. Time to resolution can be dependent upon a variety of factors. One problem arises from the proliferation of different computer models and configurations available. This is further implicated by a multitude of options and software that may be installed. Each model and configuration introduces additional variables that must be considered in problem solving. The more variables a support person must consider, the more complex troubleshooting can be. Therefore, it is important that a support person get all of the pertinent information before them in a manner that is timely and user friendly.
Pertinent information comprises hardware and software components and settings. Typically, this information would include, but not be limited to, a list of hardware components such as a system timer, programmable interrupt controller, keyboard, communications ports, sound and multimedia circuitry, video drivers, printer ports, hard drive controllers, floppy drive controllers, mouse ports, clock, numeric data processor, and the corresponding Interrupt Requests (IRQ) and Direct Memory Access (DMA) settings. This information can be critical to providing competent advice on resolving performance issues.
Performance issues may relate to devices or programs that will not operate. In addition, some devices or programs may operate sporadically or simply not meet a user's expectations.
It is well known to compile and display system information on a computer from which they are gleaned. Diagnostic type programs and operating systems are known to make system information available to a technician when a technician has physical access to a computer involved. Many diagnostic programs can display information and even perform diagnostic routines checking for conflicts, inoperable components, and the like. However, since physical access is required, a technician must make an on-site call or a computer must be shipped to a depot for service. With a recent proliferation of computers, and in particular, proliferation of low cost computers at a multitude of sites, it has become impractical to send a technician to every location for on-site service. It is also preferable to avoid the inconvenience and cost of shipping a computer to a remote depot as well as incurring the loss of productivity sustained while a computer is thus removed. In order to maintain customer satisfaction it becomes important for vendors and service providers to effect an expeditious means of conveying required information to support personnel at a remote site. Therefore, it is desirable to gather system information effectively and transfer it to a remote site from which a diagnosis may be performed.
One method of performing diagnostics remotely is to utilize a dedicated software package to enable a remote technician to connect via modem and essentially control a computer from a remote site. However, that solution typically requires that proprietary software be running at both the remote site and the service location. In addition a learning curve for teaching a user at the remote site how to set up and operate the proprietary software must also be considered.
Another approach is to have a support person “walk through” a routine with a user during a telephone conversation. However, this is inefficient because users are often unfamiliar with the types of routines that must be performed and the technical information that must be conveyed to the support person. Often an obvious problem that would be apparent to a skilled person viewing a screen goes unnoticed by a user taking verbal instructions from a remote support person and reporting back the results. Requiring in depth user interaction can also increase customer frustration and jeopardize a vendor or service company's client base.
It would be useful to have a means of quickly compiling system information from a user's computer and efficiently sending such compiled information to a support location for display and diagnosis. It would be most useful to have system information displayed in a graphical manner at a remote support location wherein the system information is easily interpreted by a support person thereby aiding quick resolution to a computer problem.